I promise Kaitou St Tail
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una promesa para iluminarse. Una promesa para sostenerse. Pero sobre todo una promesa… para amarse.


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**I Promise**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sonido de la tiza sobre la pizarra era el sonido mas fuerte que había en aquel salón de clases, la vista de unos ojos azules estaba puesta sobre el chico de cabello negro aceitunado que escondía su rostro detrás de una libreta durmiendo.

Era normal, la última vez que se había visto, la misión había terminado muy tarde, ella también tenia sueño pero no era el tipo de persona que pudiera dormir en un salón de clases, pero de alguna manera era igual de malo no estar prestando atención y verlo solo dormir.

Desde hacia algún tiempo la relación de Mimi y Daniel había avanzado mucho, no mas peleas, no mas gritos, ambos cansados de pelear el uno con el otro, ninguno de los dos conciente de por que lo hacían, era solo que ambos se habían enamorado uno del otro y empezaba a doler cada vez que el otro lo miraba con ira.

La campana sonó y la clase termino y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón, ella recogió con calma sus cosas y vio el chico que ni siquiera se había despertado con el alboroto, se acerco a él y cogíó las cosas que tenia fuera, cuando le quito la libreta de las manos ni siquiera lo noto, así que agachada a su lado se dio la libertad de mirarlo con tranquilidad, su rasgos afilados y varoniles, sonrió solo para si misma.

_**Will I always be there for you?**_

_¿Estaré allí siempre para ti?_

_**When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?**_

_Cuando necesites a alguien. ¿Seré yo a quien necesites?_

¿Qué clase de tregua podían encontrar dos personas que debían ser rivales¿Qué clase de amistad podían crear en medio de mentiras, todo ese tiempo había tratado de ser una amiga ejemplar, de alguna manera para poder retribuir su falta de honestidad, pero a veces esa vieja depresión la roía por dentro, la de no ser una persona honesta, de ser solo la que estaba a su lado por que ella no se iba y él no la echaba.

Pero por dentro sentía que nada era suficiente, que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer podía reparar años de ocultarse de él, de mentiras, no, ella no era la mejor persona para estar a su lado, él podría tener a una persona verdadera que no le ocultara nada, que no fuera lo que ella era en su historia. El corazón le dolía ante el pensamiento de lo que pasaría en el futuro. Él merecía una persona que al final terminara odiando.

Ella no quería su odio, era todo lo contrario lo que quería y para su desgracia eso era algo que nunca tendría.

_**Will I do all my best to, to protect you?**_

_¿Seré yo la mejor para protegerte?_

_**When the tears get near your eyes**_

_Cuando las lagrimas estén cerca de tus ojos_

Cerró sus ojos y quiso poder desconectar su mente, dejar que la tristeza que sentía en el alma se fuera de nuevo al fondo de su corazón, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ese chico de ojos negros la tenia clavada sobre la suya.

- Mimi… - dijo el chico mirando sus ojos demasiado brillantes.

- Oye las clases ya se han terminado hace rato, no es de muy buena educación quedarte dormido a la mitad de la clase – dijo para no darle oportunidad de peguntar nada.

- Lo sea o no estaba cansado no me di cuenta – le respondió sin levantarse y ella sin levantarse del piso – ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Daniel se sintió tan solo en ese momento, la mirada de ella casi le decía que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería ni reconocerlo delante de él, y ese arraigado sentido de protección que tenía por esa chica de cabello color cobre lo torturaba. Que diera por poder acabar con la causa de sus lágrimas, por protegerla de ese dolor que sabía que tenía en los ojos y no le declaraba a nadie, de alguna manera menos a él.

- Solo pensaba cual era la mejor manera para despertarte estaba entre cubo de agua y jalaste las orejas. – dijo en medio de una sonrisa luminosa.

- Oh que linda eres caramba. – dijo él respondiéndole con una sonrisa igual.

- No esperabas que te diera un beso como a blanca nieves ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sé, quizás – dijo seriamente.

Ella se levanto por fin escondiendo el sonrojo de su rostro, la sola idea de poder darle un beso le subía de golpe la sangre a la cabeza y dejaba sus emociones y sus deseos desordenados, si él supiera.

- Anda Astro Jr. deja de hacerte el tonto – dijo y le dio un golpe en el hombro - vamos a casa, yo tengo hambre y quiero llegar a comer.

- ¿Crees que tu mamá me invite a comer de nuevo, me ha dejado liado con ese asado que hizo el otro día. – dijo frotándose el área golpeada

- No lo se pero siempre puedes intentarlo, - le guiño un ojo y se alejo un par de pasos para inclinarse y decirle de cerca - déjame decirte que también hace un guiso de ternera delicioso.

- Me apunto entonces. – dijo animado – tu mama debió dedicarse a ser maestra de chef tiene una mano para eso.

- Oh no creo sus talentos eran muy distintos antes – dijo solo entendiendo ella

El chico tomo su mochila y le pidió la de ella y ella se la extendió con gusto y salieron del salón comentando alguna cosa mientras caminaban por los pasillos de colegio St. Paulia

_**Will I be the one that's by your side?**_

_¿Seré yo la que esta a tu lado?_

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche?_

Las calles de la pequeña Seika eran tranquilas a esa hora de la tarde, los trasportes iban llenos por ello era mucho mejor caminar, y ambos lo hacían calmos en la banqueta.

- Oye y ¿por que te has quedado dormido?

- Oh ayer mi querida amiga decidió que su robo debía ser a las 12 de la noche, y me he tenido que quedar despierto, ponte atenta, la próxima chica que veas con cara de sueño quiere decir que esa chica es siniestra.

- Jaja jaja loco, ya inventaron la cafeína sabes.

- Na no creo que sea el tipo de chicas que toma café, demasiado buena figura para eso.

Mimi se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo soltó una carcajada limpia y clara caminando a su lado.

Daniel adoraba verla reír, de alguna manera siempre buscaba sus sonrisas era mejor que verla llorar. En una ocasión, en un festival de la escuela la había pillado en la azotea llorando triste sentada alrededor de la verja platicando con Sara, nunca supo de que hablaban pero no era necesario, se notaba desde la distancia que le dolía mucho aquello, en aquel momento supo que las lagrimas de esa chica le afectaban mas de lo que quería reconocer, le dolía también no ser él la persona que ella quisiera a su lado, le dolió no ser la persona que limpiara sus lagrimas a la mitad de la noche. Todas las peleas, todos los gritos y ese odio fingido lo único que lograban ocultar era que la amaba.

Mimi lo volteó a ver mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y lo hallo mirándola con dulzura. Ella sonrió.

- Oye que tan bonita no soy, deja de mirarme – dijo y él casi brinco.

- Yo… no… - dijo y miro al cielo como desinteresado – yo no te estaba mirando.

- No importa - dijo tímidamente – no me molesta.

Él la volteo a ver, el tono rojo delgado de sus mejillas se vio opacado por una nube que tapo el sol, ella caminaba por la calle mirando el piso, se veía tan tímida y delicada en ese momento.

Seria tan complicado convertirse en la persona que ella quisiera tener a su lado, parecía serlo, parecía ser la persona a la que ella quería ver pero a veces podía notar que las cosas mas importantes, las que ella no le decía, las que en verdad él quería descubrir nunca se las diría, ajusto la mochila de ella y siguió caminando en silencio, solo alcanzaron a alejarse un par de metros antes de que una delicada lluvia empezara a caer.

La vio levantar la vista al cielo preocupada y fruncir el seño.

- No, por que hoy que traigo la calculadora de papá en la mochila – dijo y lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló – ven no debemos mojarnos.

_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

El se dejó guiar por la chica entrando a un parque y alcanzando un árbol antes de que la lluvia se dejara caer con toda su fuerza y por un minuto vio a la gente correr por la calle como conejos asustados huyendo de un cazador, como si consiguieran corriendo no mojarse con la lluvia. Fue cuando notó entonces que ella no lo había soltado de la mano y la volteo a ver, las gotas de lluvia sueltas por su pelo, como pequeños diamantes brillando sobre su cabello, él de pronto se imagino corriendo sus manos por su cabello y recogiendo todas esas gotas de lluvia.

- Que suerte, llegamos justo a tiempo ¿no crees? – dijo ella animada recuperando el aliento de la carrera y lo pillo de nuevo mirándola – Daniel, deja de mirarme así.

- Es que… estas toda mojada – dijo con la mirada brillante y amorosa "no Daniel, no me mires así" – luces bonita te guste o no.

_**I promise, I promise**_

_Prometo, prometo_

_**I promise I will**_

_Prometo lo seré._

Ella fue completamente consiente entonces de su manos sobre la muñeca de él y lo soltó, miro lejos de sus ojos.

Si, ellos se atraían, se llamaban con los ojos, con la piel y con el latido del corazón, pero no podía ser, nada mas que ser esa persona que él buscaba, ella deseaba ser pero no podía, solo no podía.

Él deseba que ella lo mirara que no le negara las turquesas en sus ojos, ella le atraía, ella era mucho más que solo una amiga, solo deseaba poder ser de ella, le podría prometer la vida si se la pedía pero ella no la quería, solo si ella quisiera.

_**Will I take tender care of you?**_

_¿Tomare delicado cuidado de ti?_

_**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**_

_Tomare tu mas oscura noche, y la haré brillar para ti._

- Son curiosas las lluvias de verano ¿no lo crees? – dijo con entusiasmo - uno nunca sabe cuando van a caer.

- Si, así es, pero son agradables no, hace menos calor cuando caen las noches se hacen muy frescas – dijo ayudándola a desviar la mirada.

- Debes tener cuidado con eso, una de esas noches puedes pescar un resfrió – dijo preocupada.

- Me preocupa mas ella con ese tipo de traje se debe de morir de frió todo el tiempo

Ella siguió mirando lejos de él, enternecida por la preocupación que él demostraba por ella, era tan tierno y tan amable

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella así Astro jr? – dijo mirándolo a la cara de nuevo, adoraba la luz de sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella.

- Tú sabes lo que yo sie… lo que yo pienso de ella – dijo corrigiéndose en el ultimo momento – ella no es una ladrona normal, lo sabes, ella esta haciendo esto por ayudar a las personas, no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo, por lo que hace

- Si, lo se, pero eso no evita que ella sea… Daniel, si ella no fuera una mala persona ¿Por qué se escondería entonces¿Por qué no solo te da la cara y te dice abiertamente quien es? – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Por que dejaría de ser divertido, quizás – dijo con animo – esto mas que solo robar, es como una aventura, no solo para ella, si no para los dos, es como un suceso que ambos esperamos con impaciencia, el encontrarnos y enfrentarnos, en la que ella sale victoriosa, si solo viniera y me diera la cara le quitaría todo el misterio.

- ¿Tú de verdad te sientes de esa manera? – dijo mirándolo a la cara, cierto tinte de felicidad bailaba en sus ojos.

- Así es.

_**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**_

_¿Estaré allí para hacerte fuerte y para soportarte?_

_**When this world has turned so cold**_

_Cuando este mundo se halla vuelto tan frió_

La lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte las gotas de lluvia empezaban a pasar a través de las hojas del árbol debajo del que estaban, y los estaban mojando, ella esperaba que la calculadora pudiera reponerse de alguna manera si se descomponía con el agua era una lastima. Se abrazo sobre ella misma con frió. Sintió como él dejaba las mochilas en el piso y se quitaba el saco.

- No. – dijo ella enseguida adivinando lo que él haría con su saco.

- Te hace mas falta a ti que a mi, vamos no seas necia. – dijo intentando pasarlo por sus hombros.

- Por favor, tú te mojaras más, - dijo la chica apartándose acercándose mas al agua - yo llevo la chaquetilla.

- No, - dijo terminante – solo me quedare a tu lado y no me dará frió esta bien.

- Daniel…

No dijo nada más y lo vio poner su saco sobre ella y como su calor la rodeó al mismo tiempo y se quedo allí callada y con los ojos cerrados, él era tan fuerte cuando ella lo necesitaba, ella solo quería poder recargarse en él, en poder mantenerse segura en ese lugar y no tener que ver el mundo girar a su alrededor, que el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieran donde ninguno de los dos tuvieran que ir de nuevo a él y enfrentarlo, donde no existiera nada mas que ese calor.

_**Will I be the one that's there to hold?**_

_¿Seré la escogida para sostenerte?_

No se lo iba a negar a si mismo, disfrutaba esa cercanía disfrutaba tenerla a su lado disfrutaba el olor de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo pequeño, el sonido de su corazón solo un poco mas acelerado, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo, tenia que reconocerlo al menos para el mismo, adoraba la sensación de tenerla solo para él, de ser el único que pudiera hacer esto para ella y ella no quisiera huir de él, amaba la forma en que en tan pocas ocasiones solo bajaba sus defensas y se dejaba a si misma descubierta en tantos sentidos delante de él. La apretó mas cerca de él mientras la lluvia los mojaba un poco mas cada vez, buscando dar calor, buscando protegerla, sostenerla, cuidarla… ¿Por qué ella¿Quién era esa chica que le hacia sentir de pronto todas esas cosas por dentro¿Dónde había quedado aquella chiquilla odiosa y altanera que sacaba lo peor de su carácter¿Quien era ella? y ¿Quién era él, por que él no se reconocía a si mismo como el de siempre, no podía verse a si mismo. Él era otro con ella y no podía descifrarse a si mismo.

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche?_

_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida?_

No esperaba sentirla sollozar de pronto, la soltó un poco para poder verla a la cara, ella estaba llorando sobre su pecho, y esas lagrimas calientes que quedaban en su pecho le dolieron como si las estuviera derramado él¿Por qué¿Por qué lloraba al tenerla en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuerte mientras los caudales de sal manchaban sus mejillas.

- Mimi… - la llamó muy bajo.

- No Daniel, no digas nada por favor, - dijo apenas con voz la chica escondida en su regazo - no digas nada por ahora, solo, no te vayas, no me dejes ir.

Él la volvió a abrazar contra su pecho y la dejó llorar.

Mimi sintió cuando la única sensación que el exudaba en ese momento se le metió por los poros de la piel, era amor, era quizás el mismo amor que ella sentía por él, y no lo podía entender¿Por qué él¿Por qué tenía que ser él, él con su dulce forma de ser, con sus sonrisas, con su honor, con su incorruptibilidad, con su tenacidad, con todas esas cosas que solo un loco podría dejar de amar, se metió tan dentro de sus sentidos que casi quemaron y las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos por la intensidad con la que ese amor se sentía.

Pero él no podía ser para ella, él era de entre todas las personas del mundo al único que nunca podría tener, al que nunca podría buscar. Por que todo se podía resumir con él a momentos como este donde la lluvia los tenia atrapados a los dos, sin ningún lugar al cual huir, sin nada que decir, no podía tener algo más de él, si solo pudiera disfrutar de este momento un poco más.

_**I promise, I promise I promise I will**_

_Prometo, prometo prometo yo lo seré._

El se agacho sobre su frente y supo que ella no tendría mas valor, no pediría nada mas, pero él deseaba mucho mas, él debía ser quien fuera por lo que deseaba.

_**Yeah**_

_Si._

_**And I love you more every day**_

_Y te amo más cada día_

_**And nothing will take that love away**_

_Y nada terminara con este amor_

Tembló por completo cuando sintió como él apoyo sus labios entre los suyos, se negó al principio, trato de alejarlo de ella cuando él la abrazo fuerte y la dejo sin escape, después lo que fue solo un segundo le hizo entender que ella también deseaba ese momento. Se entrego a él como se entrega uno al último instante de la vida: con arrojo, con abandono, sin conciencia y sin dolor, como si fuera el único y el último instante en la vida entera.

Él sintió como ella opuso al principio resistencia pero poco a poco, sintió también como se fue soltando, como sus brazos pasaron por su cuello a su espalda y lo abrazo, como todo mundo decía que debían abrazarse los enamorados, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Su aliento era tan dulce, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado a él, como su calor combatía el frió del exterior, como la podía sentir en todos los sentidos junto a él, como sus sentimientos se desnudaban en ese instante en medio de ese beso.

Y por mucho que los dos lo quisieran negar, ninguno de los dos podía ocultarse a si mismo y ahora al otro esa verdad.

Se amaban.

Ellos dos se amaban.

_**When you need someone**_

_Cuando_ _necesites a alguien_

_**I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)**_

_Prometo que estaré allí para ti (allí para ti)_

_**I promise**_

_Prometo_

Pero todo termina, se separaron lentamente temblando, asustados, nerviosos. Él la sostuvo por un impulso fuerte de una de sus manos y no la dejó ir.

- No te vallas, - dijo casi exigente - me pediste que no te dejara ir, no lo olvides.

Ella temblaba, no tenia nada que ver con el frió, sino de miedo, el dolor y de soledad¿Por qué le habían hecho probar el cielo si no lo merecía¿Por qué debían darle algo tan bello si no era para ella? Para ser sirviente de Dios este era muy cruel con ella.

- Déjame ir. – dijo ella negándose a darle la cara.

- No, no puedo. – dijo con la desesperación hirviendo en cada palabra

- Por favor, quiero irme.

- No quiero que te vayas, no puedo permitirlo, - dijo sin soltarla ni un poco - Mimi pro favor dime ¿Por qué…¿Por que no te quieres quedar?

- No tu, tu no puedes estar conmigo.

- Claro que puedo, solo debes darme la oportunidad

La atrajo de nuevo junto a él, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, las mochilas en sus pies estaban completamente mojadas, las pequeñas virutas de lodo en sus zapatos, la lluvia que se colaba por el frondoso árbol mojando sus hombros, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, ellos no querían moverse de ese lugar.

- Tú eres la persona que yo he estado buscando, te he tenido alrededor de mi por tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordarlo, no se cuando fue que empezó a crecer esto dentro de mi, solo se que de pronto odie mas que nada que tu me odiaras y he buscado tanto que me ames que ya no puedo mas, por lo que mas quieras… **ámame**.

- Daniel…

- Cuando necesites a alguien te juro que allí, estaré allí, te lo prometo, te lo prometo. **Pero por favor ámame**.

**_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night? _**

_¿Seré yo la que este allí cuando me llames a la mitad de la noche? _

**_Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life? _**

_¿Seré yo quien pare la lluvia que cae sobre tu vida? _

- Cuando te sientas sola puedes llamarme, cuando desees llorar yo te escuchare, no importa si es a media noche, yo siempre estaré allí, pero **por favor ámame**.

Mimi no podía entenderlo, ella lo amaba más que a nadie, más que lo que ella misma, quería aceptar, había puesto tantas trabas en sus sentimientos para que no la alcanzaran, para que no la llenaran, pero era imposible, estaban tan dentro de ella que era imposible no verlos ahora reflejados en los ojos brillantes de él en medio de esa suplica.

- No puedo – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – no debo amarte, te lastimare.

- No lo harás. – dijo desesperadamente tratando de convencerla

- Lo haré.

- No, no lo harás, no puedes estar segura y aunque así sea no me importa, no puedes hacerlo mas si no me amas del mismo modo que yo lo hago contigo. Me protegeré, lo aceptare, haré lo que sea por quedarme contigo, yo no puedo estar mas sin ti, sin poderte sentir.

**_I promise, I promise I promise I will _**

_Prometo, prometo prometo lo seré. _

**_And I promise (and I promise) _**

_Y prometo (y prometo) _

**_I promise (oh I promise you) _**

_Prometo (oh te prometo) _

- Te prometo que no me lastimaras, no podrías, no habría manera que tú hicieras algo que me podría lastimar y aunque así fuera,** te prometo que te perdonare, te prometo que lo olvidare, te prometo que no me importara, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada. te prometo que lo haré**

**_I will be there when you call me (when you call me) _**

_Que estaré allí cuando me llames (cuando me llames) _

- Arriésgate y me arriesgare contigo, **lo prometo.**

Y como se deben tomar algunas decisiones, solo lo hizo, como uno se avienta el vació con los ojos cerrados, como algunas cosas se deben de hacer, cuando el corazón, el alma y la mente se conectan y te dicen "si". No dijo nada pero sonrió y él sonrió con ella.

La lluvia empezó a dejar de caer y en el cielo se pinto con un arco iris, el rosado, el amarillo, el azul y el violeta adornando el cielo repentinamente azul, el agua cristalina mojando las banquetas y las personas saliendo de sus escondites atraídas por la belleza de la naturaleza, nada de eso existía para dos personas.

Bajo el árbol cargado de lluvia, en el cual las hojas brillaban bañadas y limpias, la joven pareja de zapatos sucios y mojados se enredaban en un beso más, un beso que significaba una promesa y muchas más al mismo tiempo.

**_Una promesa para el futuro. _**

**_Una promesa de estar allí cuando se necesitaran. _**

**_Una promesa para protegerse _**

**_Una promesa para secar las lagrimas uno del otro _**

**_Una promesa para velar los sueños a la mitad de la noche. _**

**_Una promesa para iluminarse _**

**_Una promesa para sostenerse _**

**_Pero sobre todo una promesa… para amarse. _**

**_I promise (I promise) I promise I will _**

_Prometo (prometo) prometo lo seré. _

_29 de Agosto de 2006_

_8: 11 p.m._

_**Nota de autora**: hola de nuevo, aqui regreso con algo de inspiracion sobre mi serie favorita,esoero y este corto Songfic les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo. _

_Quiero invitarlos a ver la version de Ranma 1/2 de esta historia que es muy parecida pero con leves modificaciones, no me pude desidir por donde se veia mejor, los invito a que me ayuden a veriguarlo._

_**Por favor, dejenme un review , me harian sumamente feliz.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
